tribalspediafandomcom-20200215-history
African Tribes
There are many different people groups and tribes across the continent of Africa - with their culture varying from tribe to tribe. We have included only a few on this page and will be adding to the list regularly. President Barack Obama of the United States belonged to the East African Luo tribe. Central Africa/ Camelot Central Africa generally includes the lands mainly of the Congo River basin, south of the Sahara and west of the East African Rift. *Pygmy peoples: Central and Western Africa East Africa/ Jurassic Park East Africa is the eastern part of the African continent, including the countries of Kenya, Uganda, and Tanzania. * Acholi : Uganda *Afar : Djibouti, Eritrea, Ethiopia *Agaw : Ethiopia *Akisho : Ethiopia * Alur : Uganda *Ambo : Zambia *Amhara : Ethiopia *Ankole : Uganda *Anuak : Ethiopia *Antalote : Comoros *Aushi : Zambia *Aweer : Kenya, Somalia *Ayoup : Ethiopia *Babongo : Gabon *Baganda : Uganda *Bahima/Ankole : Uganda, Rwanda *Bagisu : Uganda *Bagwere : Uganda *Bakiga : Uganda *Bakonjo : Uganda *Basoga : Uganda *Batoro : Uganda *Beja : Eritrea *Bemba : Zambia *Bertat : Ethiopia *Betsileo : Madagascar *Bilen : Eritrea *Bisa : Zambia *Borana : Ethiopia * Bunyoro : Uganda *Daasanach : Ethiopia * Cafre : Comoros *Chagga : Tanzania *Chewa : Malawi *Chikunda : Zambia *Chokwe : Mozambique, Zambia *Chopi : Mozambique *Cishinga : Zambia *Dorze : Ethiopia *Gova : Zambia *Gumuz : Ethiopia *Gurage : Ethiopia * Hadzabe : Tanzania * Hamer people: Ethiopia *Haya : Tanzania *Hedareb : Eritrea * Hehe : Tanzania *Hutu : Burundi, Rwanda *Ila : Zambia *Inamwanga : Zambia *Iteso : Uganda *Iwa : Zambia *Jeberti : Ethiopia *Jopadhola : Uganda *Kabende : Zambia *Kalenjin : Kenya *Kamba : Kenya *Kaonde : Zambia * Karamojong : Uganda *Kichepo : Ethiopia *Kikuyu : Kenya *Kisii : Kenya *Kosa : Zambia * Kunama: Eritrea * Kunda: Zambia * Kwandi: Zambia * Kwandu: Zambia * Kwangwa: Zambia *Lala: Zambia * Lamba: Zambia * Lango: Uganda * Lenje: Zambia * Leya: Zambia * Lima: Zambia * Liyuwa: Zambia *Lomwe: Malawi * Lozi: Zambia *Luano: Zambia * Lucazi: Zambia *Lugbara: Uganda * Luhya: Kenya * Lumbu: Zambia * Lunda: Zambia * Lundwe: Zambia * Lungu: Zambia *Luo: Kenya, Tanzania *Luvale: Zambia * Luunda: Zambia * Maasai: Kenya and Tanzania * Makoa: Comoros * Makoma: Zambia * Makonde: Mozambique *Makua: Mozambique *Mambwe: Zambia *Manyika: Mozambique *Mashasha: Zambia *Mashi: Zambia *Mbowe: Zambia *Mbukushu: Zambia *Mbumi: Zambia *Mbunda: Zambia *Mbwela: Zambia * Me'en: Ethiopia *Merina: Madagascar *Meru: Kenya * Mukulu: Zambia * Mulonga: Zambia *Munyoyaya: Kenya *Mursi: Ethiopia * Nara: Eritrea *Ndau: Mozambique * Ndembu: Zambia *Ng'umbo: Zambia * Ngonde: Malawi * Ngoni: Malawi * Nguni: Mozambique * Nkoya: Zambia *Nsenga: Zambia * Nuba: Sudan * Nubians: Egypt, Sudan * Nuer: Ethiopia * Nyakyusa: Tanzania * Nyamwezi: Tanzania * Nyangatom: Ethiopia * Nyanja: Malawi, Zambia * Nyengo: Zambia * Nyiha: Zambia *Ogiek: Kenya * Oimatsaha: Comoros * Oromo: Ethiopia *Pare: Tanzania *Qemant: Ethiopia * Rashaida: Eritrea * Rer Bare: Ethiopia *Rundi: Uganda * Rwanda: Uganda * Saho: Eritrea *Sakalava: Comoros * Seba: Zambia *Sena: Malawi, Mozambique * Senga: Zambia *Sengwer: Kenya *Shangana: Mozambique * Shanjo: Zambia *Shanqella: Ethiopia *Shila: Zambia *Shona: Mozambique *Sidama people: Ethiopia *Simaa: Zambia *Soli: Zambia *Somalis: Somalia *Subiya: Zambia *Sukuma: Tanzania *Suri: Ethiopia *Swaka: Zambia *Swahili: Kenya, Tanzania, Mozambique *Tabwa: Zambia  *Tambo: Zambia *Tigre: Eritrea *Tigray-Tigrinya people (Tigrinya): Eritrea *Tigray-Tigrinya people (Tigray): Ethiopia *Toka: Zambia  Totela: Zambia *Tumbuka: Malawi, Zambia *Tirma: Ethiopia *Tonga: Malawi, Mozambique, Zambia *Tutsi: Burundi, Rwanda Twa peoples (Pygmy): Angola, Botswana, Burundi, Congo, Rwanda, Namibia, Zambia, Uganda * Unga: Zambia * Wandya: Zambia *Watha: Kenya *Welayta: Ethiopia *Welega Oromo: Ethiopia * Yao: Malawi, Mozambique * Yiaku/Yaaku: Kenya *Yombe: Zambia * Zay: Ethiopia *Zulu: South Africa with significant population in Zimbabwe, Swaziland, Malawi, Mozambique,Zambia and Tanzania North Africa aka Atlantis North Africa generally includes African countries with borders on the Mediterranean and northern Red Sea and Atlantic Ocean, bounded largely by the Sahara Desert to the south. * Beja *Berber (or Amazigh): (Morocco, Tunisia, Algeria, Libya, Egypt) *Egyptians *Tuareg: (southern Sahara and Sahel regions of Algeria, Libya, Morocco) Southern Africa aka Pangea Southern Africa generally includes lands from the Cape of Good Hope northwards to the borders of Democratic Republic of the Congo '''and '''Tanzania, and islands such as Madagascar. * Bushmen: Kalahari Desert, Botswana/Namibia *Khoikhoi: South Africa *Namaqua: South Africa West Africa West Africa generally includes the region bounded by the Sahara Desert to the north and the Gulf of Guinea to the south. *Baka: Cameroon, Congo (Brazzaville), Gabon, and Central African Republic *Balengue: Equatorial Guinea *Benga: Equatorial Guinea *Bubi people: Bioko Island, Equatorial Guinea *Bujeba: Equatorial Guinea *Combe or Ndowe: Equatorial Guinea *Duala people: Cameroon *Beti-Pahuin#Fang: Equatorial Guinea *Ogoni people: Nigeria *Tuareg: the Sahel *Toubou: southern Sahara * Velociraptors * El chupracabra * Bigfoot * Swamp Men * Monster in the Goo lagoon Category:Africans Category:Tribes Category:Tonga